


sharing

by dendryllio



Series: elders of the creek [1]
Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: When David had asked to sit with Mark on the beanbag because his metal folding chair had become uncomfortable, Mark had expected David to sit next to him, maybe sit on his lap, draped over his thighs, maybe even curl up a bit. But he definitely hadn’t expected the helmet-clad teen to saunter over to him, his walk suddenly becoming far from the awkward stroll he was used to, and straddle him.
Relationships: David/Mark, Elder David/Elder Mark, Elder Mark/Elder David, Mark/David
Series: elders of the creek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. sfw

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote two endings to this bc i couldn’t decide if i wanted them to do the dirty or not so the first chapter is sfw and the second is nsfw
> 
> they’re both 18 in this fic, and seniors in high school

When David had asked to sit with Mark on the beanbag because his metal folding chair had become uncomfortable, Mark had expected David to sit next to him, maybe sit on his lap, draped over his thighs, maybe even curl up a bit. But he definitely hadn’t expected the helmet-clad teen to saunter over to him, his walk suddenly becoming far from the awkward stroll he was used to, and  _ straddle him. _

Now David, his adorable wide-eyed best friend that he was definitely not in love with, was bracketing Mark’s thighs with his own, scooting forward until the two were pressed up against each other chest to chest, and wrapping his arms around the older teen’s shoulders. 

“David, what exactly are you doing?” Mark’s voice cracked and he sucked in a deep breath to calm himself.

“Mmm, I’m sharing the beanbag.” David pulled his face out of Mark’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes, taking off his helmet and shaking out his hair, giving his friend those puppy dog eyes. “You like sharing, don’t you?” 

Mark sputtered, feeling heat pool in his nether regions at the sultry tone he had never heard before. David seemed to sink even lower into Mark’s lap in such a way that would be hard to deem anything but purposeful. 

But Mark was blunt, although nervous, unrestrained to ask David exactly what his intentions were.

“Are you trying to fuck?”

Now it was David’s turn to sputter.

“Uh, I- I’m not sure what my intentions are, I just felt an urge.” Mark quirked an eyebrow. “I wanted to sit on your lap. Just, my brain was like ‘Hey David, go cuddle with Mark, just go ahead and possibly ruin your great friendship just because you have a crush-‘ or, uh, um-“

Mark smiled soothingly, far from his usual angry demeanor. “It’s okay. I kinda like you too. But uh, I need to know what you wanna do with me. How far you want to go. Or if you want to go at all.”

“I-“ 

A red hue overtook David’s face and Mark cupped his flaming cheeks.

“Take your time.”

“May I kiss you?”

“You may.”

David stammered for a moment, adjusting himself in Mark’s lap before leaning forward and pressing his lips to his friend’s in a feverish kiss. His hands gravitated to Mark’s hair, clutching his locks tightly as their lips melded.

They kissed for a few moments before Mark licked over David’s bottom lip questioningly. David pulled back and shook his head.

“I don’t think I’m ready to go that far right now. Is that alright?”

Mark smiled and nodded appreciatively. 

“Of course that’s alright. We’ll go at your pace.”

David smiled his bucktoothed smile and it spread to his friend, both sighing contently as they buried themselves in each other, cuddling the afternoon away.


	2. nsfw

When David had asked to sit with Mark on the beanbag because his metal folding chair had become uncomfortable, Mark had expected David to sit next to him, maybe sit on his lap, draped over his thighs, maybe even curl up a bit. But he definitely hadn’t expected the helmet-clad teen to saunter over to him, his walk suddenly becoming far from the awkward stroll he was used to, and  _ straddle him. _

Now David, his adorable wide-eyed best friend that he was definitely not in love with, was bracketing Mark’s thighs with his own, scooting forward until the two were pressed up against each other chest to chest, and wrapping his arms around the older teen’s shoulders. 

“David, what exactly are you doing?” Mark’s voice cracked and he sucked in a deep breath to calm himself.

“Mmm, I’m sharing the beanbag.” David pulled his face out of Mark’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes, taking off his helmet and shaking out his hair, giving his friend those puppy dog eyes. “You like sharing, don’t you?” 

Mark sputtered, feeling heat pool in his nether regions at the sultry tone he had never heard before. David seemed to sink even lower into Mark’s lap in such a way that would be hard to deem anything but purposeful. 

But Mark was blunt, although nervous, unrestrained to ask David exactly what his intentions were.

“Are you trying to fuck?”

Now it was David’s turn to sputter.

“Uh, I- I’m not sure what my intentions are, I just felt an urge.” Mark quirked an eyebrow. “I wanted to sit on your lap. Just, my brain was like ‘Hey David, go cuddle with Mark, just go ahead and possibly ruin your great friendship just because you have a crush- or, uh, um-“

Mark smiled soothingly, far from his usual angry demeanor. “It’s okay. I kinda like you too. But uh, I need to know what you wanna do with me. How far you want to go. Or if you want to go at all.”

“I-“ 

A red hue overtook David’s face and Mark cupped his flaming cheeks.

“Take your time.”

“May I kiss you?”

“You may.”

David stammered for a moment, adjusting himself in Mark’s lap before leaning forward and pressing his lips to his friend’s in a feverish kiss. His hands gravitated to Mark’s hair, clutching his locks tightly as their lips melded.

They kissed for a few moments before Mark licked over David’s bottom lip questioningly. David nodded eagerly into the kiss and opened his mouth for Mark’s tongue. The older teen licked into his mouth appreciatively and each of the two let out a soft whine as their tongues twisted together in poetry.

David couldn’t help but rock his hips down, heat pooling in his belly rapidly. He was hard so fast it was painful.

He pulled out of the kiss reluctantly and Mark’s lips attacked his milky neck, pulling a cry from David.

“Oh, that’s sensitive!” 

Mark smirked against his skin, sucking a bruise over his jugular as his lover’s hips twitched down against his own.

“God, I- I need,” David trailed off, whimpering as he clutched the hair at the nape of his friend’s neck tighter.

“What do you need, hon?” Mark whispered against his neck.

“Need, need you to touch me, please, I need to cum and I’m not gonna last long and I just need  _ something,”  _ he rambled, rocking his hips down with more intensity, more need. “Feel empty, Mark, I wanna feel you inside me.”

Mark sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, cock throbbing against the underside of his lover’s thigh.

“I- I dunno if I can do that for you, babe,” David whimpered at the pet name, “We don’t have anything, any lube or condoms, do you think I could just get you off like this?”

David nodded furiously, grinding down harder in a regular rhythm now, precum forming a small stain on the front of his sweats.

“It’s fine, I’m not gonna last long anyways,” he said sheepishly.

“That’s alright, that’s totally fine. I just wanna make you feel good.”

Mark went back to abusing his neck, hand trailing down to cup David’s straining cock, palming it through his pants.

David cried out sharply, bucking into his friend’s hand as he threw his head back in pleasure.

He looked beautiful, Mark thought, back arched and bare chest puffed out, perky nipples practically begging to be touched. The older male silently thanked the gods for David never wearing a shirt at the creek. But that would have to wait for another time, now his only goal was to make him cum.

And that turned out to be an easily achievable goal, David nearly screaming as his dick twitched and spurted into his underwear within a few moments of being touched.

“Wow, you really were close.”

“Sorry.” David bit his lip bashfully, hand finding its way to the back of his neck to rub against it.

“Don’t be sorry. It just means I made you feel good, and that’s all I wanted.”

David smiled that sweet grin again, collapsing forward against Mark’s chest as his high waned.

“Thanks for that.”

“It was my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, peace and love !


End file.
